


Some Mornings

by renegadejaybird (vitious)



Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitious/pseuds/renegadejaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some mornings he wakes up with him, some mornings he wakes up with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Mornings

Harry’s life seemed to be full unexpected turns and twists more often than not.   Hell, everything leading up to his current lifestyle and status had been completely out of the blue and he wasn’t even quite sure how it had all happened… Or how he had survived it all, honestly.  Secretly he sometimes pinched himself when he woke up, curled around Harmony, just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming or hallucinating.  Then there was that other unexpected twist that, currently, was pressed against his back, warm and firm and definitely not Harmony.

Some days he woke up with her, her hair spilled across the pillow and her smile slow and lazy as they both worked on waking up and the expanse of bed behind him would be empty.  Others a thick arm was wrapped posessively around him, holding him back against a firm chest, holding him as its owner feared that he would slip away.  On those mornings, Harmony was normally gone, but the slow wash of Perry’s breath against his neck never ceased to make him smile.  However it was one of the rare days where they all woke up together, Harry wedged in the middle of them, and it was good, beyond good, to feel like he actually belonged somewhere, to have a legitimate place in the world.

  
Perry stirrs first, a large hand smoothing over his stomach and making Harry’s snap open and go wide as he shivers a little.  Behind him the other man smiles against his neck, the expression more honest when fogged by sleep.  These little reactions, the casual touching, the waking up are all things he has had to slowly adjust to, though it’s a little harder with Perry than Harmony.  In all honesty he doesn’t really consider himself gay, not even bisexual really, but there’s something about the other man, about what they had been to together and the bond that had formed between them, that makes him hesitantly accept him into his and Harmony’s bed.

  
They’ve been taking everything slow, keeping everything innocent and gentle for the time being.  Oddly it’s easier for Perry to sleep with Harmony despite being gay than for Harry to get used to all the touching, the kissing, the nuzzling that comes from being in a relationship with a man.  Yet as a stubble-rough chin rubs across his shoulder he lets out a slow sigh, his eyes slipping shut as Perry presses a gentle kiss to the spot just underneath his ear.  He can feel the other man’s length against his thigh, just like always, and yet…  Harry swallows, his heart rate accelerating a little as the same hand from earlier moves, sliding over his side, gently touching a way that should be soothing but, suddenly, he’s hyper aware of every point of contact, every gentle touch.

  
Suddenly Harmony moved, drawing his attention, eyes snapping open once again as her leg slowly slide along his, causing him to swallow thickly and tense a little.  A breathy chuckle washes along his ear, causing Harry to make a disgruntled face as his… Their girlfriend stills in the bed, leaving him suddenly very hard in the not-a-morning-wood way.  Heaving a slow sigh he closes eyes, willing it to go away because dammit it’s way too early for this.  However it doesn’t go away, causing him to shift a little restlessly against the man behind him who, in turn, slides his hand further down, caressing his thigh.

  
“P-Perry…!” he gasps out, shifting a little to twist his head to look back at the other man, ashamed to feel the heat of a blush on his cheeks. “You’re not helping.”

  
“Sure I am.” the Contractor breathes, his voice barely above a whisper as his hand slides down, fingers brushing his boyfriend’s inner thigh.

  
Swallowing thickly Harry stares at Perry, his hand flexing a little where it rests on the sleeping Harmony’s waist.  That devious hand slides back up his thigh, strokes over his stomach, brushes a nipple as it passes over his chest, before it finally slides up the smaller man’s throat to grip his jaw.  Harry’s breath is coming a little faster, though he can’t tell if it’s from how god damned turned on he is or due to the mild panic of never having gone this far with just Perry before.  A few seconds pass as the blond just stares at him, watching his reactions before he slowly leaned in to press their lips together,  something which, oddly, made Harry relax almost immediately.

  
Their liplock goes on for quite a while, the innocent brush of just lips shifting into playful nips, then into their tongues winding together and its hard for him to focus when Perry’s tongue is rubbing against his like that.  He distantly notes that there’s a hand in his hair, gently stroking as they continue to kiss, but also notes that Perry’s other hand is sliding south, something that a small part of his brain says he should panic about and yet…  Harry suddenly makes a started sound of pleasure against the larger man’s mouth, eyes suddenly open and wide as a large, calloused hand curls around his length and strokes.

  
Finally Harry breaks the kiss to pant, his head rolling to rest against the pillow as his hips jerk against Perry’s hand against his will, his eyes focusing on Harmony’s face, still slack with slumber.  If she woke up during this he would be… Well he supposed it would be embarassing… Maybe…  Though one half of his mind that that would be really hot.  He quickly is pulled from his thoughts by the feel of his boyfriend rubbing against his thigh, thick and firm which… Well he was conflicted on the heat that washed through him at that thought.  After all he was still getting used to the whole…  Sleeping with a man thing and he has to admit that he needs to stop thinking like he talks because then he gets on mental ramblings.

  
Suddenly Perry does something with his thumb that has him arching and struggling not to make a noise, his throat working and breath tremulous when he exhales.  Swallowing thickly he closes eyes and tips his head back, one of his hands reaching back to blindly tangle in the other man’s hair as their stubble covered cheeks rub together.  Perry is murmuring soothing nothings, his chest rumbling against Harry’s back and, really, that shouldn’t be as appealing as it is, or should it?  Pushing this thoughts away he decides to just go with it because this isn’t just some guy this is fucking Gay Perry, the man that saved his life multiple times and the one that changed it in more ways than one; he can’t think of a way to make it more right than that.

  
“Perry…” he gasped out, his voice almost deafening in the silence.

  
“Shh… I’ve got you.” Perry murmured, rubbing their cheeks together once again.  “You feel so good against me, Baby.”

  
An endearment like that should have thrown off the moment, should have made him feel incredibly effeminate, yet, oddly, it didn’t.  It was just like if Harmony had called him that, all just warm affection and he let himself revel in it, whether it was homo to do or not.  Deep down he knew he’d been unfair to Perry, getting his hopes up and then being too skittish to do anything over and over again.  Thus after a moment of hesitation he shifted, doing his best not to elbow the man behind him, and slid his hand down to curl around the other man’s length, swallowing thickly when Perry stilled, seemingly surprised.  
“You don’t have to-” the Contractor began, shifting restlessly as if to move away.

  
“I know, I know.  I want to, okay?  I want to.” Harry whispered, his voice harsh in urgency as he scrambled to grip Perry’s arm, holding it in place. “Just…  Let me…”

  
“Shh… Shh… Okay.  Okay.  But… That can’t be comfortable. ”

  
That made him pause, suddenly feeling awkward as he stared at the sleeping Harmony.  If he turned, then there would be no way to delude himself that he was doing this with a man and… Well, what if Harmony woke up?  She’d probably kick them both out of bed for leaving her out and yet…   He twisted his head to look at Perry, not saying anything, really, but the other man was practically psychic, scooting them both back slowly and helping Harry roll over.  Almost immediately the brunette tucked his head against Perry’s shoulder, bracing his hands against his chest in an incredibly girlish moment of vulnerability.  He wasn’t a virgin, had obviously had sex before and it was with the other man present even, but this was somehow different in his mind… Like an obstacle that he needed to overcome.

  
“…Okay?” Perry inquired softly, lifting a hand to stroke the smaller man’s hair.

  
“Golden… I’m fine… I just…” Harry slowly slid his hands lower, feeling the muscle beneath his fingertips, licking his lips.   “I got it… Everything’s fine.  Everything’s perfect…”

  
“Harry…”

  
Perry’s hand is back, causing him to suck in a quick breath at the sudden pleasure, his cock practically throbbing with desire.  Swallowing thickly Harry’s hand slowly slid lower, his hand curling around the thick shaft and tentatively beginning to stroke.  It was surreal, really, doing this with another man when he had been completely convinced that he was one hundred percent heterosexual only a few months before.  Yet it gave him an odd sense of power, being able to coax little murmurs and gasps of pleasure from the much larger Perry who seemed so composed all of the time, unlike him.  Honestly he wasn’t certain how he had gotten so lucky with his two lovers, why they would ever want someone as timid as he was, someone that babbled constantly and was clumsy and just generally not the most amazing person ever… Yet here he was.

  
“Fuck!” Harry gasped, his eyes clenched shut as he arched against his substantially larger boyfriend. “Fuckfuckfuck why didn’t…. Ngh… We do this before…?”

  
“Cus… You’re an idiot?” Perry retorted, fingers still running through the other man’s hair.

  
Letting out a breathy laugh the burnette moved his hand a little faster, growing bolder as he got closer and closer to the edge.  He couldn’t help but smirk a little as the other man swore, his fingers tightening in Harry’s hair and his hips jerking a little.  They’re both silent now execept for their labored breathing and the occasional gasp or muffled moan, both of them close, neither one wanting to give in first because who the hell wants to come first? 

  
In the end Harry gets their first, arching with a strangled cry that he muffles against the side of Perry’s neck while the other man gently soothes him, his voice rough yet breathy with desire.  Somehow Harry has enough braincells left to keep stroking the large man, even as he pants against his neck, slowly coming down from one of the most mind blowing orgasms he’d had via handjob in a long time.  Then he feels Perry tense against him, hears him grunt as wet heat spills across his hand, something which causes him to shiver despite the fact that there was no way in hell he was going to be ready for a second round in the near future.

  
It was good, the aftermath, the feel of Perry’s hand in his hair, of his arm curling around him posessively, pulling him close to his boyfriend’s chest.  There was no rush, no pressure for anything further, none of the insults that the larger man tossed about in public.  In their bed there was just warm affection which left him feeling content and… Happy for the first time in he couldn’t remember how long.  However it was temporarily disturbed by a pair of breasts pressing against his back and a slender hand running over his upper arm, causing him to jump and blearily look over his shoulder; he’d been half asleep.

  
“You boys are awful pretty together.” Harmony breathed, smiling warmly at him.  “I’d be jealous if you weren’t both mine anyways.”

  
“I… Err… Jesus were you watching us?” Harry managed to croak out, his eyes huge.

  
“Just the end.”

  
“What does it matter if she watched, anyways.  Go the fuck to sleep.” Perry grumbled, his brows furrowed.

  
“Fine, fine, Jesus Christ.”

  
They shifted around a little so Perry was on his back with Harry’s head pillowed on his chest and Harmony pressed against the brunette’s back.  Already the large man was snoring softly; it was his day off after all and he would be damned if he got out of bed at all that day if he could help it… Or so he said.  Harmony said she didn’t have any commercials for at least a week, so she was off for the moment and, well, Harry went where their mostly gay lover went.  It was nice to finally have a day off with everyone and just relax, though he was fairly certain that none of them would be getting out of bed that day.


End file.
